Shattered Souls
by Miss Dark And Twisted
Summary: A young girl shows up at the SVU, but takes off before Elliot can talk to her. Hours later, she's found raped and beaten within an inch of her life and the detectives are plunged into a world existing only in their darkest nightmares. [Rated T for now]
1. Through the Cracks

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing. This is my first SVU fic, and it took me forever to finally settle on a (good) idea. I wasn't sure how old Elliot's kids were, so I made Maureen 18, Kathleen 16, and Dickie and Elizabeth 13. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

The girl hesitated outside the door, shifting her weight from her left foot to her right. Her hands were burrowed deep in her pockets as she glanced around nervously, occasionally pacing back and forth a little so she didn't look completely out of place. Through the little window on the door, she could see people moving around and talking to each other, looking unconcerned. She knew the people she needed were on the other side of that door, yet she couldn't bring herself to open it.

_I can't do this._ Tears of shame burned her eyes. _God, I'm a coward… just like he said. I can't save them. I can't even save myself._

She swallowed heavily, her throat feeling raw. In fact, her whole body still throbbed and ached. She pulled her hair closer around her face to hide herself.

As the girl fidgeted, chewing her lip, one of the detectives in the room glanced up and met her eyes.

I bolt ran through her, and she stepped backwards fearfully. The detective, who had been sitting casually on a desk, started towards her, concern and curiosity in his eyes.

Instinct kicked in. She turned and fled, pushing past people and desks in a desperate attempt to reach the elevators before the detective reached her.

She pounded the button frantically, and was about to dash for the stairs when, with a ping, the elevator arrived.

The girl basically leapt into it, frantically pressing the door close button. _I can't do this, not now, not yet. _Tears spilled over, burning her already raw cheeks.

She caught just a glimpse of the detective, fighting to reach the elevators before the door closed, his mouth opening in a cry of protest.

Then the doors slammed shut.

x

"Damn it." Elliot all but stormed back into the squad room, frustrated.

"What's wrong?" Olivia glanced up from her desk.

"There was a girl outside the door. She looked scared as hell, like she wanted to come in… but she took off." He sighed. "There was something wrong, I could tell."

"She'll be back," said Munch offhandedly, passing by. "Don't worry about it, Elliot."

He shrugged, knowing not to pursue it further. Olivia had returned to her paperwork, although reluctantly.

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully, full of phone calls, paperwork, and more phone calls.

Elliot went home that night, still thinking about the girl. From there, his thoughts strayed to his own children… and the one on the way. He still couldn't believe Kathy was pregnant again. He was overjoyed, of course… but a little part of him wondered how they were going to make it with five kids and a tense marriage.

"Hey, Dad!" his kids greeted him enthusiastically, while Kathy simply smiled a bit uncertainly.

"Where's Maur?"

"At university," chorused Dickie and Elizabeth. "She was home before, but she had to go back."

"She's having a rough time," grinned Kathleen. "Miss Know-It-All Maureen isn't such a smarty-pants now."

"Be nice to your sister, even if she's not here," Elliot warned, but grinned despite himself. _God, I missed you guys._

"Hi, Elliot." Kathy had moved closer to him, still smiling that wavering smile. _What's wrong?_

"Hey." He kissed her cheek gently, aware that his kids were burning holes in the back of his head.

"Come watch TV with us, Dad." Dickie tugged at his arm. Kathleen rolled her eyes. "Act your age, Dickie. I'm off to do homework." She ran up the stairs, and Elliot heard her door close.

He collapsed on the couch, Dickie and Elizabeth snuggling beside him, but the peace didn't last long. They began to bicker over the remote, which turned into a full-fledged wresting match.

"Dickie, Lizzie, lay off," he said, too tired to really care.

"Tell him to give me the remote! I want to watch Lost!"

"Well, _I_ wanna watch Grey's Anatomy!"

Elliot rolled his eyes. "If you guys don't stop, you'll be stuck watching The Black Screen."

They settled down, still glaring at each other.

When the kids were in bed and Kathleen was in her room watching television on full volume, Kathy sat on the couch beside him. He was half dozing, but her voice jolted him awake.

"I'm glad you came back," she said softly, her hand resting on his arm. "The kids are, too."

"Do they know you're pregnant?" His eyes rested on her belly.

"Not yet. I wanted to tell them together." She wound her hand around his and smiled. But once again, her smile was a bit too… bright.

"Kath, is everything okay?"

"Yeah," she said quickly, "Why wouldn't it be? I have my husband back, and we're having another baby. Everything is perfect." She kissed him quickly. "I'll be upstairs in bed."

He watched her go upstairs, trying to make sense of Kathy's behavior. He figured it was probably just hormones, or something.

He was happy she was pregnant, and he was back at home. Of _course_ he was. Elliot had missed his kids like crazy, and was eager to have a close relationship with them again.

He loved Kathy. She was the mother of his children, his wife… but there was something bothering him, something he couldn't place. It was just there, like an annoying fly that wouldn't go away.

He rubbed his eyes and yawned. God, all he wanted to do was sleep.

Elliot trudged up the stairs and stripped haphazardly, climbing into bed beside Kathy. She shifted slightly, inching closer to him. He'd just closed his eyes when the phone rang.

"Damn it!" He rolled over, growling, and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"El? It's Liv. I'm sorry to wake you-"

"How did you know I was sleeping?" he mumbled, rubbing his forehead.

She laughed. "It's pretty obvious. Anyways, a teenage girl was brought into the OR about a few hours ago… found raped and beaten almost to death. They've stabilized her, but she keeps asking for the detective 'with the blue eyes.' I figured that was you."

Elliot was more awake than he'd been in a while. "I'm on my way."

"Elliot?"

"I have to go, Kath. I'm sorry." He dressed quickly beside the bed, as Kathy propped herself up on her elbow.

"But, Elliot-"

"Kathy, I'm sorry." He knew he was snapping, but he couldn't help it. "This is my job, remember?"

He stopped in the doorway and turned. Kathy was staring at him, her expression unreadable.

"Kathy-"

"Forget it. It's fine. Go." She disappeared under the covers. "Bye, Elliot."

He hesitated, taking a step towards her, but then sighed and left.

**I know it's a short chapter, but it's mainly an introduction. Enjoy!**


	2. Broken Fragments

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing. Sorry if Elliot and/or Olivia are OOC, I'm trying my best. Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 2

_I shouldn't have second-guessed myself… I should've just went in, they could have helped me, maybe even prevented this…_

The girl was propped up awkwardly in a hospital bed, pain ripping and tearing her body mercilessly. Every inch of skin, every piece of muscle screamed at even the slightest movement. _Damn it, they really did a number on me._

Her arms and legs were covered with cuts and bruises, and they stung like angry bees. She didn't have a mirror, but by gingerly feeling her face, she knew it was swelled like a balloon.

The physical pain was nothing, though, compared to the mental agony. She had lost her nerve and fled from the Manhattan SVU earlier that day because her frenzied mind had begun to short-circuit, and she panicked. Now, the woman cop (Detective Benson?) was on her way with the man cop who had caught her eye.

The time stretched out, almost cruelly. Her mind was battling itself, back and forth, and the girl felt a killer headache approaching.

_If you go to the cops, they'll find out… and this time, they won't be wrong. They'll kill you; kill everyone, what the hell do they care? They already suspect you as a traitor._

_If you don't go to the cops, you'll be left unprotected and vulnerable. At least if you tell the police, there's a chance they can protect you, even help you. Isn't that what you want_

"Oh, God," she mumbled; her voice muffled and raw.

The girl knew her mother was sitting just outside the room. She'd been in to see her quite a few times, but the girl had feigned sleep. She didn't know what to tell her mother, she didn't even know what to tell the approaching cops.

x

Olivia was waiting for Elliot outside the girl's room. A woman with curly black hair and red-rimmed eyes was sitting beside her in a chair, sobbing quietly.

"Elliot." Olivia stepped forward.

"Liv, is she okay? Is she still stable? Is she conscious?" His concern and frustration spilled out like a rushing river.

"Relax, El." She put a hand on his arm reassuringly. "She's going to be okay. She's been asleep for a while, but I think she'll be awake now."Her eyes met his in a show of comfort.

"This is her mother, Mrs. McInnes." Olivia gestured to the sobbing woman, who kept her gaze on the ground. "The father was killed a few years ago."

Elliot raised his eyebrows quizzically.

"It was an unsolved hit and run," she said, lowering her voice.

_Huh._ "You think it's a coincidence?" Olivia shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not."

He glanced at the closed door. "Do you mind if I talk to her alone first?

She shook her head. "No, of course not. I'll see if I can coax anything out of the mother." Suddenly, as if just realizing it, she slid her hand off his arm and stuck both in her pockets. There was a beat of awkwardness, and then Elliot half-smiled and brushed past her to enter the girl's room.

He closed the door softly and turned around. She was awake, sitting up in bed, her eyes widening at the sight of him. Elliot felt his heart fall just a little bit more.

The only reason he knew it was the same girl he'd seen outside the squad room was because of her hair, a vivid, brick-red colour, quite unique. Her eyes were a rich green colour, but had lost their sparkle. Her face was bruised and swelled, nearly to the point of being unrecognizable.

Elliot forced himself to smile. "Hi."

The girl simply stared at him.

He grabbed a chair and pulled it easily to the bedside, smoothly easing himself onto it. "My name is Detective Elliot Stabler. You were at my precinct today." He purposely made it a statement, not a question.

Her eyes softened, and she nodded, wincing a bit at the movement. "I'm sorry." Her voice came out hoarse and rough.

"You have no reason to be sorry. I'm sure none of this was your fault."

"I ran. I shouldn't have. I was scared." Her voice grew scornful.

Elliot leaned forward. "I know how it feels to be scared. I know you feel like you can't trust anyone, and you think if you ask for help whoever did this to you will find you. But I'm here to help you. We can protect you."

The girl swallowed heavily, still not meeting his eyes.

"What's your name?" he asked gently.

"M-my name… I'm Bella." She shifted uncomfortably; a low groan of pain escaping her lips.

"Bella, who did this to you?"

She blinked, tears forming rapidly in her eyes. "I-I… I was going to tell. I was. I told myself for weeks," she coughed suddenly, "That I wasn't going to do it anymore. But I second guessed myself. I-I do that a lot. I ran. They saw me, thought I talked to the cops." Bella stopped suddenly, tears spilling over, staining her cheeks.

"Who? Bella, if you tell me who did this to you, I can make sure they never hurt you again."

"You can't," she hiccupped, tears flowing freely now. "You can't. They'll find out what I did, and you won't be able to get them. T-They'll kill me."

"No." Elliot leaned forward again. "Look at me, Bella. I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened."

She closed her eyes, forcing herself to breathe deeply. After a few breaths, she let out a sigh and opened her eyes again. "I want to tell you… but don't you see? They'll be able to find me, and they'll hurt me again, or maybe even my mom."

"Hey." He smiled reassuringly. "When I say I'll protect you, I mean it. We'll put you and your mom somewhere safe, where no one will be able to find you, until whoever did this is behind bars."

Bella bit her lower lip, staring past Elliot, seemingly oblivious to the pain now. He could almost see her mind working, weighing the pros and the cons. It took all his willpower to keep silent, to let her work it out on her own. Then again, patience had never been his strong suit.

Finally, she looked up at him, years of fear and pain flooding past the barriers; filling her eyes. "O-Okay, Detective Stabler. I… I mean, I think… if you promise they won't be able to -"

At that moment, Bella's mother burst through the door. "Leave my daughter alone," she snapped, moving to Bella's side. Elliot stood up quickly, feeling a faint prickle of annoyance. "Please, Mrs. McInnes, I'm trying to find out who did this to your daughter."

"She's upset," Mrs. McInnes snapped, while Bella lowered her eyes, squirming. "You can come back when Isabella is rested."

"It's Bella, Mom," Bella muttered, darting a frantic glance at the detectives.

"Hush, honey. Get your rest. These detectives were just leaving."

Olivia appeared in the doorway. "Ma'am, please, we're just trying to help."

"I appreciate that, Detective. But my daughter needs rest. Please."

Elliot opened his mouth, but Olivia silenced him with a look. "Of course, Mrs. McInnes. We'll come back when Isabella is feeling stronger."

With one last look, Elliot left the room, his frustration re-emerging.

"El, I'm sorry. Did she tell you anything?"

He shook his head. "Not much. She's scared of someone, though. She knows who did that to her, but she won't say who. I think it was a group of people, she referred to them as 'they'." He leaned against the wall, blinking. "Damn it, Liv, I know she was going to tell me. What if she loses her nerve now?"

"Elliot, you know we couldn't have pushed her. It was obvious she wasn't going to say anything while her mother was there. Look, we'll order a protective guard outside her door, okay? I'll sit there all night if you want." Olivia crossed her arms and sighed. "She's not going anywhere. Tomorrow morning, we'll come back, and I'll drag the mother away if I have to. Don't worry, El… we _will_ help her."

"Yeah." He rubbed his forehead, sleep tugging on his sleeves like eager children. "Don't stay here, Liv, you need your sleep too. I'll call in a favor."

Olivia laughed. "In a few minutes, El, you'll keel over from exhaustion. Go home. I've got it taken care of."

"Liv -"

"_Go_, Elliot." She gave him a playful shove. "Get out of here."

He grinned ruefully. "Alright, you've convinced me." He yawned widely. "'Night, Liv."

He turned and walked with a bit of a stagger down the hall, rubbing his eyes and muttering to himself how much he needed sleep.

Olivia sighed heavily. "'Night, El."

x

"Are you sure you're okay, honey?"

Bella nodded, avoiding her mother's eyes. "I'm fine, Mom, I just want to sleep." _Please, please, just leave me alone._

But Mrs. McInnes was hesitant. "Detective Benson's going to stay outside your door, okay?"

She nodded, ignoring the whining little girl in the back of her mind, tugging at her, asking why Detective Stabler didn't stay instead. _Shut up, you._

"Okay, Mom. You should go home, get some rest. I'll be fine."

"Oh, no… honey, I can't leave you. You've been through too much tonight."

"Mom, please." Bella fought to keep hysteria out of her voice. "I want to sleep, okay? I need rest. Go home, you need sleep too. I'll be fine."

Mrs. McInnes looked at her daughter strangely. "You want me to leave?"

Bella sighed. "No, Mom. But you should. I'll be fine here, and you need sleep! You can come back in the morning when I'm rested."

Her mother nodded and forced a smile. "Okay, honey, I'll go. But I'll be back first thing in the morning, okay?"

_Okay. Okay, okay, OKAY!_ "'Kay, Mom. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, sweetheart." She kissed her daughter's forehead gently. Bella closed her eyes and pretended to fall asleep.

Mrs. McInnes stood over her daughter for a few moments, staring down at her, a troubled look in her eyes. "Oh, Bella," she whispered softly.

Bella kept her eyes closed until she heard the door open… but she didn't hear it close. Curiosity overcame her, and she opened her eyes to see her mother speaking to Detective Benson in a low voice, and then disappear.

Olivia turned, and noticed Bella looking. "Hi."

"Hi." Bella squirmed. "Don't you mind staying here all night?"

Olivia shook her head. "No. It's just me at home."

"What about Detective Stabler?"

Olivia leaned against the doorframe. "He's got a wife and four kids, plus another one on the way." Her eyes clouded for a moment. "He's really dedicated to them."

Bella smiled shyly. "Sounds like my dad. The dedicated part, I mean. He was the perfect father." She stopped suddenly.

"You're lucky to have had such a good father. I'm sure he loved you very much."

She nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I was, and he did. I miss him." Tears sprang forth suddenly, and she blinked desperately to stop them. She didn't _want_ to cry.

"I know," Olivia said gently. "I never knew my father, but my mother died a while ago. We didn't exactly get on, but I miss her."

Bella smiled and swallowed heavily, fighting back the tears now. "Oh. Um, I'm sort of tired, so…"

Olivia understood. "I'll be right outside if you need me," she said softly. "Goodnight, Isabella."

"Detective Benson?"

Olivia turned. "Call me Olivia."

"Okay." Bella smiled. "Call me Bella."

Olivia shut the door, and Bella leaned back into the pillows, closing her eyes, feeling the hot tears slip from under her eyelids and down her cheeks. She'd never cried so much in such a short time, and she felt weak and stupid for her tears.

As she lay there, Bella began to fear that, because of her father, she was now drawn towards men: strong, heroic-like men. Her father had been, as she said, perfect. He was tall, with dark hair and a winning smile. He wasn't a cop, but he was a doctor, which still carried the whole heroic image.

She'd never thought that anything could bring her father down. He was like a lion, fiercely protective of her and her mother, and would never let anything hurt them.

_But you couldn't save me, Dad. And I couldn't save you either. _

Bella had only told one other person about the hell her life had become: her father. And now he was dead. _So I think it's understandable that I'm a bit bloody jumpy about talking to the police._

Now she was on the brink of entrusting another with her secret, another man, who had a family himself, and seemed like her father: invincible. _God, what's wrong with me? Why don't I trust Olivia as much as Detective Stabler? Or maybe I just don't trust a woman to protect me._

Bella stared at the door. Olivia was a different sort of woman, though, she was a cop. Cops were trained, normal women like her mother weren't. Maybe it would be okay. Maybe she could sleep.

_Okay, Bell, your thoughts have long ceased to make sense. It IS time to sleep._

She closed her eyes, trying to relax her body, but in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but worry.

_They're still out there, and I'm in here._

**Like it? Hate it? Read and review!**


	3. Distorted Reflection

**Disclaimer:**** Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I own nothing. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3

Elliot yawned, taking another deep gulp of coffee. It tasted like crap, but it was better than nothing. He felt a bit more refreshed, but not overly so, even though it didn't matter. Years of being a detective had trained him well in the art of surviving on little or no sleep.

Kathy had seemed warmer this morning, however she did lay the whole "I-understand-it's-your-job-but-I-still-feel-shut-out" spiel on him, all over again. Elliot had apologized and promised to be more open, as usual, but it was easier said than done. It was like there was a wall separating them, and he just _couldn't_ spill every detail of his day.

_Why does she want to know so badly? Who would want tales of child rape and murder dumped on their shoulders?_ He sighed. In his other hand, he held another cup of coffee for Olivia. He figured he'd call her once he got to talk to Bella for a bit, and tell her to come down to the hospital.

As he neared Bella's room, the too-bright lights of the hospital hallway making him squint; he saw a figure sitting in a chair outside the room. _The protective guard_, he thought, mentally making a note to thank Olivia for taking care of it.

The mental note dissolved as he grew closer and stopped suddenly. Olivia looked up at him from her spot in the chair, bleary-eyed, and smiled weakly. "'Morning, El."

"Jesus, Liv." He handed her the other cup of coffee. "What the hell are you doing here? Were you here all night?"

"Yep." She yawned, and took a sip of coffee, making a face. "Ugh."

"_Liv._ Why didn't you get a protective guard? You can't just deprive yourself of sleep!" Elliot couldn't believe she had sat out here all night, yet he couldn't help but feel a warm glow inside at the thought.

"Look, El, it's no big deal. You were worried about Bella, and I figured if she was that afraid of someone, I needed someone both you and I could trust to watch her. You needed sleep, plus you have a family, so I decided to do it myself."

"Oh, Liv." Elliot sighed. "Thanks."

"No problem." She waved her hand dismissively. "Her mother's in with her now, but I talked to her; you have the all clear to talk to Bella."

"Okay." Elliot looked down at her. "Go home, Liv. Get some sleep."

"No, El, it's okay." But she looked exhausted.

"I'm not going to argue with you, Liv, but I need you rested in case Bella gives me a name."

She sighed. "Fine. You've convinced me." She stood up and yawned again. "Call me if you get anything, okay?"

Elliot nodded. "I will."

He made sure she actually left, and when Olivia disappeared around the corner, he turned the doorknob and stepped inside the room.

Mrs. McInnes was sitting by her daughter's bed, slowly stroking her hair. Bella seemed to be flitting in and out of sleep.

"Mrs. McInnes." She jumped, startled. "Do you mind if I talk to your daughter?"

She hesitated, and then sighed. "No, I don't mind." She stood up, and as she passed him she whispered, "Please, go easy on her."

"I will, ma'am, don't worry. I just want to help her."

Mrs. McInnes nodded and left the room.

"Hello again," Elliot said softly, taking her mother's place by the bed.

Bella opened her eyes and smiled weakly. "Hey. Olivia sat outside all night, did you know that?"

Elliot nodded and laughed. "Yeah, that's Liv. She always puts others before herself." He paused. "How are you feeling?"

She shrugged. "It doesn't hurt as much anymore."

"That's good." Elliot knew he had to be patient and let her tell him the truth in her own time.

"I didn't sleep last night, though." Her eyes carefully avoided his. "I was thinking about a lot of things. My dad, mostly."

"Your father?"

"Yeah. He was hit by a car a couple years ago." She blinked and swallowed heavily.

"Do you know who hit him?" Elliot asked, very gently.

She was silent, staring into her lap. "Yes."

"Was it the same people who did this to you?"

Silence, and then she sighed heavily. "…Yes."

"Bella." He looked at her urgently. "_Who_ did this to you?"

Bella finally looked up. "I need to know, Detective, before I tell you everything… that these people won't be able to hurt me. I know that people can still have people killed when they're in jail." She took a breath. "I know I'm a coward. I know that. I was an idiot too, and then I kept silent. I'm one of _those_ girls, the ones who suffer for years without saying anything… and people're scornful, because why would anyone suffer in silence?"

"No, Bella. This isn't your fault. People always judge things they have no concept of. Anyone would do the same thing in your position."

"But you don't even _know_ my position. I'll tell you everything, Detective, because I'm a coward and even if I don't talk to you, they'll still kill me. They can't leave me alive, you see, because they can't take the risk. So now I finally have to seek help in the hope that if I go down, they'll go down with me."

Elliot stared at Bella. Her eyes were full of angry tears, and he could tell she was full of self-loathing and hatred. It was a feeling he too knew. She blamed herself, she hated herself, and yet she hated them even more.

"Bella, I won't judge you, I promise." He kept his voice soft and encouraging.

Bella sighed. "Wait until you hear my story until you promise that."

x

The hooded figure blended in perfectly with the darkness. His cloak was the color of midnight, eagerly welcomed by the surrounding shadows. Yet he still seemed to know exactly where he was going.

He stopped suddenly, stretching his arm until his hand made contact with something solid in the liquid dark. He curled his hand into a fist and rapped heavily on the solid something, playing a strange sort of beat.

There was a pause, and something creaked open loudly. In an instant, the darkness was penetrated by candlelight, and a wide doorway was revealed.

The figure stepped through the doorway, and the door clanged shut behind him. Now, he was in a large, high-ceilinged room, filled with grotesquely melting candles. Other hooded figures were positioned like statues around the room, and in the middle sat a small black altar, flecked delicately with blood-red.

"Azazel."

The hooded figure bowed. "Deono Dracul."

One of the hooded figures, which was larger than the rest and clad in a black-and-scarlet robe stepped forward. "Azazel. What is the condition of the one formerly known as Ilyessa?"

"Samael and Ravana did well, Dracul. They ensured the one formerly known as Ilyessa was punished for her betrayal."

Dracul flung off his hood, revealing a milky-white face, accented by scarlet eyes. Following his actions, the others threw off their hood, so the room was filled with deathly pale faces accented by strange-coloured eyes.

"So she is dead?" he snarled, hopefully.

Azazel shifted uncomfortably.

"Azazel… she _is_ dead, is she not?"

"Deono… I… Samael and Ravana intended to… but… she is in the hospital."

Dracul was motionless. Two young women with waist-long dark hair and violet eyes stepped up beside him, glancing from him to Azazel.

"She is alive?"

Azazel nodded, now looking as if he wanted nothing more but to run away.

Many things happened at once. Dracul let out a roar of anger, one of the violet-eyed girls put a hand on his arm but he threw her off savagely, and a young girl in the back with blonde hair and icy eyes let out a squeal of, "Bella's alive?!"

Everyone turned their gaze to the blonde girl. Dracul spun around, nostrils flaring. "Lilith," he snarled angrily, "What did you just say?"

Lilith cowered under his gaze. "I… I am sorry, Deono… I forgot myself… I…."

"She is the one formerly known as Ilyessa," he said dangerously. "Do – not – ever – refer – to – her – as – Bella – _again_."

This time, Lilith couldn't help herself, and anger on behalf of her friend made her brave. "That's her name, Deono, and I'm glad she's alive!"

She immediately looked horrified at her defiance, as if she couldn't believe what she had just said.

Dracul strode forward and lashed out, his hand connecting solidly with her face. She stumbled backwards and hit the hall, sliding to the floor with a moan.

"You ungrateful little whore," he spat. "You will be punished for this, like your friend _Bella._" He snapped his fingers and the two dark-haired women stepped forward, grinning wolfishly. They grasped Lilith under her arms and dragged her away.

"Azazel. Your friends will be punished for failing. I now entrust you with the task they could not complete." Azazel nodded, grateful for this rare act of mercy. "Thank you, Deono Dracul, thank you. I will not fail you."

Dracul smiled coldly. "I know, Azazel… for if you do, I will kill you."

x

"I-I guess it all started about three years ago," Bella began hesitantly, keeping her eyes on her lap. "I was fourteen. Life was good. I had a circle of close friends, good grades, and I got along with everyone, for the most part. But… there was a side to me, a side I never let anyone see. I wasn't a psychopath or anything… I was just a little 'dark and twisted', as my dad called me. I liked horror movies, I usually read horror novels, and vampires and old folklore interested me. Just stuff like that… but I was afraid everyone would think I was weird."

She couldn't bring herself to look at Elliot, afraid of his judgment, that he would think she was stupid and juvenile.

"I was reading a book on Vlad the Impaler outside school one afternoon, waiting for my dad, when a guy who said his name was Azazel started talking to me. He said he noticed my book and asked if I interested in Vlad too. So… we started talking, and he told me about this group for 'people like us'. That's what he said… 'like us', perfectly happy, normal people who happened to be drawn to the darker aspects of life. I - It sounded harmless… like a place where I could be myself without fear. He invited me to a meeting, just as an observer, and I went."

She paused. "Could I have a cup of water?"

"Sure." Elliot leapt up and filled a plastic cup with water from the tap, and handed it to her. She accepted it gratefully with slightly shaking hands and took a deep gulp.

"Thanks." She flashed a quick smile, and Elliot returned to his seated position as she resumed her story.

"I should have been suspicious from the start… and I was, when Azazel first came up to me. But when we started talking, and it was just so easy… anyways, I went to a meeting. It was held in a little forested area in a field, and it seemed pretty normal. There were about… ten others there, including Azazel. They all had 'given' names, names that the leader gave to them. They were all weird-sounding, like Samael and Daestra."

"What did they do, Bella?"

"The meetings I went to as an observer were normal. We discussed books, movies, poems, whether we wrote them or someone else did. We talked about our own interests and why. I actually grew to _like_ them. It was like a club."

Elliot was silent, listening. This seemed to strengthen her, and she continued.

"They called themselves 'The Fallen'. The leader's name was Dracul, and they called him Deono Dracul. I never found out what his name was, but he seemed nice enough… until I was formally invited to join."

Bella stopped abruptly, her mouth open, but no words being spoken. She seemed to be struggling, grasping for words to describe what had happened. Her eyes roved across the room, leaping flightily across Elliot's face, unable to look at him.

He knew he had to step in. Despite his burning desire to discover the truth, he also knew pushing her would only result in disaster.

"Hey. You can take a break, you know. There's no rush."

Bella shrugged weakly. "If you don't mind… I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he said quickly, reassuringly. "I'll come back in about… two hours? Is that okay with you?"

She nodded, still keeping her eyes averted. He could sense she still had trust issues, which was understandable, if not a bit frustrating. Obviously, she thought that whatever she was going to say might blacken his opinion of her. He couldn't even promise her that it wouldn't.

There was a moment of silence and slight awkwardness, but then he rose from the chair and left the room. Mrs. McInnes was sitting outside, her nails digging into her palms, as a bulky security guard glanced at her every so often.

She sprang up at Elliot's arrival. "What did she say?"

"Not much, ma'am. She needed a break, so I'll be back in a couple of hours. For now, I'll go on what she has told me."

"Detective, _please._ What happened to my daughter?"

Elliot hesitated, not knowing how to explain it himself. "Honestly, ma'am, I think your daughter would be the best one to tell you that. I'll be back soon."

As soon as he rounded the corner, he called Olivia.

"Elliot?" She answered immediately, sounding for the most part wide awake, with only a touch of drowsiness remaining.

"Hey, Liv. Can you meet me outside the hospital?"

"Sure. Did she say anything?"

"Not much. No names that we can use, but I'm sure there are some teenagers around here who have heard of the The Fallen."

"The _what?_" Olivia sounded confused.

"I'll tell you when you get here."

"O-kay, El. I'll be right there."

He hung up, a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. What _was_ it? He didn't have time to ponder this, though, as his cell phone rang almost immediately after he had hung up.

"Stabler," he said, answering his phone in his typical fashion.

"Elliot, its Kathy." She sounded annoyed. "I need you at home."

"Kathy, I -"

"Elliot, Kathleen was just sent home from school for the rest of the day, the twins have a doctors' appointment, and I really need you to go pick her up."

Elliot sighed. "Kathy…" He didn't know what to say. "Okay. I'll go pick up Kathleen and drop her off at home, but I really need to get back to the hospital after that."

"I _know_." Kathy huffed impatiently. "I'm sure Olivia can do without you for a while."

_Whoa. Where did that come from?_ Elliot stared at the phone, amazed. "Kathy -" He stopped, not wanting to argue over the phone. "I'm not getting into this now, but we obviously need to talk later. But, as a matter of fact, it's _not_ about L- Olivia." He caught himself before using his nickname for her. "The victim, Bella, is in the hospital, and I told her I'd be back in a couple of hours."

"Oh, so some strange kid is more important than your own?"

"_No_, Kathy, I'm not saying that. But this _is_ my job. Look, I'm on my way to pick up Kathleen, okay?"

"Fine." Kathy hung up quickly.

Elliot stuck his phone in his pocket, feeling his temper begin to rise. _Damn it._

On his way to pick up Kathleen, he called Olivia again. "Hey, Liv? I'm going to be a bit late; I have to pick up Kathleen from school."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. Just wait at the hospital for me."

"Will do."

Elliot hung up his phone yet again, and sighed. He had enough on his mind, and now his daughter was being sent home from school. What could she have possibly done _now_?

**Sorry it took me so long to update! R & R!**


	4. Jagged Edges

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing… except my characters hehe. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Kathleen stood outside her high school, her hands gripping the straps of her backpack tightly. She was slightly hunched over, as if wishing to disappear inside her sweater.

Elliot bit his tongue as he pulled up beside her, telling himself not to go into his usual dad-tirade or lose his temper.

"Hey."

Kathleen didn't respond, and got into the car silently.

Elliot sighed. He couldn't wait for her to decide if she wanted to explain. "Kat, what happened?"

Kathleen shrugged. "I'm sure you'll be getting a call from my principal. He'll tell you everything."

"I want to hear it from _you_."

She sighed, frustrated. "Fine, I'll tell you. I didn't get my politics essay done, and my teacher was harping on me, so I told her to go to hell."

He sighed again, half relieved. _It could've been worse, Stabler._ "Oh, Kat. Why'd you do that?"

"Don't go jumping on me for losing my temper, Dad. You're not one to talk about that."

He half-smiled, despite the situation. "Point taken. But I don't understand why you didn't get your homework done."

Kathleen shrugged again. "I don't know. I have a lot on my mind, and I couldn't concentrate on it."

"You know, that wasn't your teacher's fault," Elliot said gently.

"I know, I know." She rolled her eyes. "I apologized. It happened in the moment, okay?"

They were silent for a while, until Elliot asked the burning question.

"What kind of stuff do you have on your mind?"

Kathleen shifted in her seat. "Nothing. I can handle it… it's nothing."

"You know you can tell me," he said, sneaking glances at her. "I may lecture a lot, and there are some things I don't understand… but I'll always listen."

There was another silence, and he could almost hear the gears in his daughter's mind whirring furiously.

"It's you and Mom," she said, with a hint of reluctance.

Elliot was definitely confused. "Is it the baby?"

"No! Well, sort of. I guess I'm worried about how we'll manage. Mom's too old to have a baby. But… I don't know. I'm thrilled you and Mom are back together, but things seem weird between you two. It's almost as bad as when you weren't around."

Elliot pulled to a stop outside their house. "Look, Kat… we'll manage. Don't worry about the baby in any sense. We'll be fine. And about your mom and I… we're trying. It isn't instantly going to be like it was. We have to work it out… but it _will_ work out. I... I love your mom."

Kathleen looked at him suspiciously. He felt like smacking himself. Why had he hesitated before saying he loved Kathy? What the _hell_ was wrong with him?

"I love your mom," he repeated with more confidence. "It'll be okay."

Kathleen stared at him for a bit longer, then nodded and gave him a half-smile. "Okay. Thanks, Dad."

"No problem, Kat. But you're still grounded for a week."

"_Dad!_"

Elliot laughed. "No matter how much I understand about losing your temper, you still told your teacher to go to hell."

Kathleen sighed. "_Fine._ Bye, Dad."

As soon as she entered the house and shut the door behind her, he drove back towards the hospital, trying very hard to ignore the whirling thoughts in his mind and concentrate on nothing. Thinking about nothing, clearing your mind was much more difficult than it sounded, he thought.

x

Bella fidgeted, tapping her fingers against the bars of the hospital bed, glancing at the door every few seconds. Her mother was waiting outside, after prodding her for answers she wouldn't give; she had retreated back to the other side.

While Detective Stabler (her thoughts shifted between calling him that and Elliot) was questioning her, she tried desperately to distance herself from what she was saying. The words fell from her lips, but she blocked any sort of mental image of memory related to them. All she'd wanted was a break, but now, she wished he hadn't gone. She felt safer with a cop in the room.

_Or maybe it's because you have a sick sort of dependency on men. I'm sure there's a medical term for that, Bell. _Her thoughts, cynical and sneering, taunted her.

_Don't deny it, Bell. First, there was your father. A typical heroic father, but he fell, didn't he? He couldn't protect you. So now, you've moved on to Elliot. Yes, Elliot, might as well call him by his name. But you're not his daughter, Bell; he's got his own kids. All you have is your mother, while the wolves are at the door and they're snarling, Bell, they're digging and clawing at the door and soon they'll huff and they'll puff and they'll bloow the door down, and nothing's going to stop them, not your pitiful mother or your dear detective._

Bella clutched her head. "I'm going insane, I knew it, I'm going insane," she muttered. "I knew it. Every since I joined, I knew it. A part of them got into me… part of me is one of _them_. I'll never be able to get it out, when they did to me… what I did…"

She looked sideways, catching her reflection in the bathroom mirror through the slightly opened door. "I didn't want to, though," she said loudly, staring herself in the eyes. "I'm not evil like they are; I can't be… can I?"

Her reflection gave no answers, simply stared back, empty-eyed. Bella sighed, looking away.

"What am I doing?" she muttered. "While I'm sitting here, crying about the past, Lily's still out there with them. I did this for her, not me, I need to save her."

Bella leaned back against the pillows, resuming her frenzied tapping. Once Detective Stabler returned, she wouldn't stop until she told him _everything._ She had to be strong, like she couldn't be before.

x

Olivia met Elliot as soon as the automatic doors closed behind him. "Hey, El." She searched his face for a sign or hint of what had happened.

"Kathleen told her teacher to go to hell." He tried to keep a straight face.

Olivia, however, couldn't hold back a spurt of laughter. She quickly clapped a hand over her mouth and smiled ruefully. "Sorry. I shouldn't laugh."

"Don't worry." He allowed a small laugh to escape his lips. "I had a hard time not laughing myself. It wouldn't have been very father-like."

"She'll thank you someday." For a moment, a cloud passed over her eyes, but it was quickly gone. "Well, c'mon, Stabler. I'm wide awake, thanks to some disgustingly-awful coffee. I'm in no mood to just stand around."

As they walked up to Bella's room, Olivia tried to build up the nerve to ask the question she'd been dying to ask for a while.

"Hey, El… how's Kathy?"

Elliot let out a sigh, a bit surprised, although he figured he really shouldn't be. Why shouldn't Olivia ask about his pregnant wife? He liked to think they were friends, and friends talked to each other.

"She's… good, I guess. Over forty and having another baby, what can I say?" He laughed dryly. "We're trying."

Olivia looked as if she wanted to say more, but she kept her mouth shut and merely smiled. "That's good, El."

As soon as Mrs. McInnes saw them, she leapt up from her chair, eyes wide. "Oh, Detectives; Bella's been going crazy. I… I don't know what's happened to my daughter. She seems to think there's something wrong with her." She let out a sob and broke off.

"Mrs. McInnes-"

"Call me… c-call me Ari," she sobbed, trying to control her breathing. "Please, Detectives, please talk to her. Find out what happened and a-arrest whoever you have to."

Elliot and Olivia exchanged glances. "I'll stay out here, M- Ari," said Olivia softly.

"No- no. I'm fine, I'm fine. Both of you go in there; get her to tell you what happened. Please. I can't help her if I don't know what's wrong."

They nodded, a bit uncertain at leaving her alone outside. "If you need us, we'll just be in with Bella."

Ari nodded tearfully, sinking into the chair with an infinite aura of hopelessness.

Bella sat on the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them tightly.

"Hey, Bella, I'm back, just like I said I would be. I hope you don't mind, Detective Benson is going to sit in with us too."

"I had to do an initiation," she whispered, ignoring Elliot. "They told me if I wanted to join, I had to do a little something first. I was scared, 'cause I'd heard about high school initiations and how degrading they were. But they told me it was nothing like that… that it was something everyone had done. I had to prove myself, prove that I was serious about joining."

"I don't know whose it was. I- I don't even know if it was human or not. I like to think it wasn't, but it doesn't make it any better. The moment my lips touched it, I knew. Part of them was in me, and I'd never, ever be able to get rid of it."

"What? Bella, what did they make you do?" Elliot looked at Olivia, confused.

She swallowed heavily. "Blood." She said it so quietly they had to strain to hear her.

"They welcomed me after that, like I was special. My Fallen name was Ilyesa. They said it meant the pure one. I didn't understand that at the time, but I learned. You see, The Fallen was much more than a harmless group. It was… it was… some sort of sick fantasy. They…we performed rituals and sacrifices… a-and… I was the virgin, don't you see? That was my role. I was the sacrifice."

Bella's voice broke. "I started off as the pure one. Now, I'm no better t-than a… than a whore. It's inside of me, whatever the hell they have, and I can't be saved. I didn't come to you that day for me. I came for Lily."

Elliot couldn't believe it. He could barely even comprehend what he had just heard. He looked at Olivia, and saw his own horror mirrored in her eyes.

"Oh, Bella." Olivia's throat tightened.

"Why did they kill your father?" Elliot was surprised he could even form a coherent sentence.

"I told him." Her voice became dull and hollow. "I couldn't take it anymore. I repulsed myself. Every time I looked in a mirror, I wanted to smash it. I couldn't bear to look at myself. Yet, I kept going. I hated myself the most for going back. I wanted to hurt myself, punish myself for being such a weak fool. My dad walked in on me crying one day, and I told him everything."

"I don't know how they found out. All I know is I was punished, they whipped and raped me. Then my mom told me my dad had been hit by a car."

There was a pause, and then she dissolved into bitter tears.

"L-Lily… Lily was like me. She was innocent. They got to her, and they initiated her… but she can still be saved. She's not too far gone. I am. She… She can still be saved. You have to help her. Because I can't."

Olivia gazed at her with pain shining in her eyes. Bella sobbed with abandon, curling her hands into fists. "I can feel it inside me," she sniffled. "I can _feel_ it."

Elliot couldn't take this. Olivia's eyes were filling with angry tears, and his anger level was rising dangerously. He felt helpless, which was a feeling he despised.

Suddenly, Bella let out a cry. Olivia and Elliot looked at each other and then back at the girl, startled.

"Don't _touch_ me!" she howled in agony. "I'm tainted! I'm _evil_! I'm one of them! Don't, don't worry about me. Don't do this for me. Do this for the ones who can be saved. Please. Help _them_. Not me."

Ari burst into the room. "Isabella! What's wrong? What's going on? What have you done?" she snapped, glaring at the detectives.

"Mom, Mom," Bella sobbed. "I killed Daddy, it was me, I shouldn't have told him, and he's dead because of _me_!"

Ari stared at her daughter in horror. "What…?"

Bella screamed, screamed like a wounded animal, her voice full of pain. Ari screamed with her daughter, falling to her knees. Elliot leapt up to help her, and Olivia tried in vain to quiet Bella.

A nurse entered the room, took one look at the scene before her, and yelled behind her for help.

The rest was a blur. Bella kept screaming while a group of nurses and a doctor tried to restrain her, but she kicked and fought, so they had to sedate her. Ari cried hysterically for her daughter, and was also sedated. Elliot and Olivia retreated outside to the hall, pale-faced and shocked.

"Jesus." Olivia rubbed her face roughly. "Jesus."

Elliot couldn't speak. His anger was boiling dangerously, too much for him to stop.

Olivia glanced at him. "El?"

He couldn't hold it in. _"Goddamnit." _He clenched his fists, slamming one painfully against the wall. Olivia winced, her eyes widening. "_Elliot_!"

"Damn it." He leaned against the wall, seething.

"El…"

"I'm sorry." He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Liv."

"Don't be sorry. I understand. It's getting to me too."

"Yeah." He sighed. "Guess those anger management classes didn't help much, did they?"

Olivia made a noise that sounded like a laugh, but he couldn't be sure. "Where do you think we should start?"

He shrugged. "Bella's high school. Maybe one of the kids will have heard of this Fallen."

"Maybe we can find this Lily, too," she offered.

Elliot nodded. "Yeah. I just… I can't believe…" He didn't know how to put his feelings into words.

But he didn't need to. Olivia understood. "I know," she said quietly, resting a cautious hand on his arm. "It's a whole new world for me, too."

He looked at her, cocking his head to the side. There was something rising within him, a feeling he couldn't describe. "Yeah… yeah."

Her eyes changed, they saw in his what he didn't understand, and she drew her hand away and looked down. There was a beat of awkwardness, and then time unfroze.

"W-We should go." Olivia looked up and forced a smile. "You can question her classmates, and I'll talk to every Lily in the school, if it comes to that."

x

Bella couldn't fight anymore. She felt woozy, her head felt like a weight, and her vision blurred and swirled together. She couldn't even lift her arms or legs.

"No." Her words felt thick and clumsy. "No, no, no."

"Shh, honey." She could hear her mother's voice somewhere above her. "Get some rest. It's okay."

"No it's not," Bella tried to say; but they came out jumbled and slurred.

Bella didn't like being vulnerable. What if one of _them_ came? And here she was, lying helplessly on a bed, basically offering herself up.

_Maybe it'll be okay, maybe Elliot and Olivia will find them… and it'll be okay. _But she didn't believe it. They wouldn't be found.

_How did I end up like this? _

She knew she was different. She'd never be the same, no matter what anyone did. And now… now, she was passing it on. He'd told her, demanded her. She knew it was true, because he'd said it would be so.

_There's no escape in death, even… because they'll just meet me in Hell._

**I'm trying to update almost every day… enjoy!**


	5. Pierced Hearts

**Disclaimer:**** Yay for three-day weekends! Now I can update more. I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Elliot and Olivia wove their way through a throng of chattering teens, occasionally feeling a sharp shove in their side. The crowdedness sparked annoyance in the two detectives, especially Elliot, but the clueless teenagers were in no hurry to move out of the way. In fact, they hardly paid any attention to the adults in their midst. All the detectives received were a few fleeting, disinterested glances.

Finally, they managed to find the principal's office. The principal, a tall regal-looking blond woman, stood at their arrival.

"Detectives," she said, a slight tremor in her voice. "My name Eleanor Williams, principal of Kennedy High. I was… quite disturbed to receive your call. I was unaware of Miss McInnes' condition. Please, feel free to question anyone relevant." Eleanor paused. "But I warn you, do not threaten or harass any of my students."

Elliot smiled his usual charming smile, a smile which seemed to reassure Eleanor Williams. "Don't worry Ms. Williams. We're only looking for the truth."

Eleanor nodded absently. "There is… a certain group of students Isabella had been spending time with lately. They're troublemakers… well, there are rumors. Whispers about them, but nothing can ever be proven." She sighed. "They call themselves something… like a club. Most of them are in detention at the moment, in room 105."

This time Olivia smiled. "Thank you."

As they walked down the hallway, the odd stragglers crossed their path, but now the school was startlingly empty, everyone having gone home.

Except in room 105. About ten students were sprawled lazily in chairs, their feet on the desks. They were all dressed in similar dark, cloak-like clothing, sharing shockingly pale faces and strange eyes. Gleaming silver coated their necks and wrists, as well as various piercings dotting some surly faces.

The girls had waist-long dark hair and crimson-tinted lips. The boys also had dark hair, cut military short. Their nails were sharpened, oddly, to points.

At the detectives' arrival, their heads slowly turned in their direction. The teacher at the front of the room, a darkly intimidating-looking man, sighed in relief. "Thank God. Have fun with them." He gave the teens a sarcastic smile and left, rolling his eyes at the detectives on his way out.

Elliot and Olivia exchanged a glance. _I'll handle this_, Elliot's eyes said, and Olivia nodded in agreement.

Elliot strode casually to the front of the room. He noticed all the teens were wearing similar pendants: black ragged-looking angel wings.

"I'm Detective Stabler," he said casually, noting the fleeting look of shock in some of their eyes. "I'm just going to ask you a few questions; do you think you can handle that?"

They shrugged. One boy, with a bluish shine to his hair, smirked. "Yeah, but you're wasting your time."

Elliot knew, deep in his heart, that these were the bastards that had hurt Bella. Perhaps there were more, or perhaps it was only a select few. But the desire to hurt these teens, shake some answers out of them… it was almost overwhelming.

But Elliot managed to smile, knowing that anger would, as usual, not help him here.

"Why are you all here in detention? Must've been something bad, huh?" He began to pace back and forth in front of them.

One of the girls, with violet eyes, spoke up. "What is against these man-made rules is not necessarily, as you call it, _bad._"

He laughed. "That's the devil's argument." _Quoting high school literature, eh, El? Nice._

Another boy, who was the tallest in the room, bristled angrily. His eyes were tinted a fiery-orange. "Dare you judge us?"

Elliot raised his eyebrows. "Did I say anything about judging you?

The boy smirked. "Perhaps not in so many words, no.

Olivia cleared her throat, and Elliot glanced at her, distracted. She motioned toward the door, and with a frustrated sigh, he followed her.

"_What?_" Elliot whispered urgently.

"El, you're going around in circles. This isn't going to work. We need to go after the weakest link and get them alone and put on the pressure. Together, they won't say a word." She crossed her arms.

He sucked in his breath, wanting to argue, but he had to admit she was right.

"Fine."

"So, you'll stay here and keep an eye on the rest, while I-"

"Whoa," Elliot interrupted, holding up his hand. "You just _decided_ that I'm staying here and you're interrogating the weak one?"

Olivia smiled. "Yep."

Without giving Elliot time to reply, she strode to the front of the room. "You, in the back. No, not _you,_ blue-boy. The one with the purple hair. Yeah, you. C'mon, we're going to have a little chat."

The boy in question, who was smaller than the rest with a purplish tint to his hair and a matching purple bruise circling his eye, got up from his seat, clear nervousness lurking beneath the pretense of arrogant confidence.

"We'll just be next door," she muttered to Elliot as they passed. He opened his mouth to speak, but she gave him a look that made him close it. A pleasantly surprised smile tugged at his lips.

"You can't _do_ that! She can't just take Sama-… him like that!" The violet-eyed girl sprang from her seat angrily.

Something briefly flickered in the back of Elliot's mind. "Actually, she can. It's not against these _man-made_ rules."

_Sama-… I wonder what she was going to say? Why does it sound so familiar?_ Nevertheless, Elliot was more convinced than ever that these were at least a handful of 'The Fallen'.

x

The boy took a seat uncertainly, avoiding Olivia's eyes.

Olivia sat down across from him, studying him calmly. Although her partner had a bit of an anger problem, she could usually control hers. This was one of those times she _had_ to control it.

"My name is Detective Benson."

The boy shifted. "I'm Aiden."

"Are the kids in the other room your friends?"

"Yeah, they are."

She motioned to his pendant. "That's an interesting necklace you have there. Does it mean anything?"

Aiden fingered it nervously. "Yeah… we're pretty close. It's like our symbol."

Olivia leaned toward him. "Do you know a girl named Bella?" There was no time to beat around the bush. Cutting to the chase was the best route.

Aiden muttered something unintelligible.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that."

He shrugged. "Yeah. I mean, no. I mean… I've seen her once or twice. She hung around with us sometimes."

"Who's the 'we' you keep referring to?"

"Just… us. A bunch of us. The ones in detention with me… and some others."

"I see." Olivia leaned back. "What happened to your eye, Aiden?"

Aiden reached up and touched it. "I… hit a pole while I was walking. I wasn't paying attention."

Olivia began to notice that every time he moved, even slightly, sparks of pain lit within his eyes.

"Aiden, do you know what happened to Bella? Don't say that you don't know her, because I _know_ you do. Do you know that someone beat her until she was almost _dead_? She was kicked, hit, thrown around and _raped_ like a rag doll. Who knows if there's long term damage. Someone tortured her while she begged for mercy, and someone _murdered_ her own father as a warning. Her life is a living hell… she's convinced she's evil. She-"

"_Stop!_" Aiden couldn't take anymore. "I _know_ what happened!" He howled. "I was _there_!"

"Aiden, _what happened_?"

He clenched his fists, his pointed nails digging into flesh. "She… she betrayed us. He said she had to be punished. So… he sent me and Stella to carry out the punishment. He said she wasn't worth his time. I didn't kill her father, I swear I didn't. But… when she saw us, she grabbed a piece of wood and told us to get away. I… I didn't want to. Neither did Stella. But then Warren showed up, so we had to do it, or else we'd be _killed._ I…" Tears filled his eyes, and he swiped at them roughly.

"She cried." His voice faded to a hoarse whisper. "She did cry. She did beg for mercy… but we kept at it. Every whack…" He closed his eyes. "I still hear it, sometimes, mixed with her screams. Every night I have nightmares about what I did. But I brought it upon myself. Warren left, and then he… he came. He… He… He…" Aiden bit his lip, drawing blood.

"Aiden, you can help her. You can help _us_. You know what kind of people they are, and I know you know what they do is wrong. Please."

Aiden nodded, continuing to dig his nails into his palms. "He raped her. He left too, thinking… thinking we would… finish Bella off. But we couldn't. We called the police and took off. When he found out… he killed her. He killed Stella." His tears finally spilled over.

"I loved her. Stella and me, we were going to leave, like Bella did. But… you can't just leave. They punished me and killed her and there was nothing I could do. I couldn't help anyone."

Now, Olivia leaned forward with urgency apparent in her voice. "Aiden, Bella didn't tell us their real names. She only knew their Fallen names, that's what she called them. She said someone named Azazel recruited her, and their leader's name was Dracul. Who are they, Aiden?"

"My Fallen name was Samael. Stella's was Ravana. Azazel… he's in there, in detention. All of the ones in detention are part of it. Dracul isn't in there, though. He never is."

Olivia stood up, her heart pounding. "Thank you, Aiden. You did the right thing."

He shook his head. "No. I deserve whatever I get. Don't make any allowances." He stared at the floor. "I deserved to die. Not her."

Olivia turned the doorknob of room 105 and tried to open the door, but something was blocking it. "Elliot? It's me."

The doorknob turned and the door was pulled open, revealing Elliot regarding her with barely suppressed impatience. "Well?"

Olivia nodded. "It's them, El. Aiden confessed." She looked past Elliot at the teenagers, their arrogant faces, the very picture of evil. "Okay. All of you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…"

x

Hours later in the squad room, there was no further progress. Aiden was the only one talking, and although he identified all of them as active members of the Fallen, everyone else denied it.

"He's lying," snapped the violet-eyed girl. "He beat up that girl, and he's trying to pin it on us."

"Aw, Aiden's a coward," scoffed the larger boy with the bluish hair.

Elliot and Olivia were both near their breaking points, frustration threatening to bubble over.

"Aiden doesn't know where Dracul is, or where their base is. Apparently this guy isn't stupid. He probably didn't tell anyone the exact location." Olivia ran her hands through her hair.

"There's only one thing we can do," Elliot said, frustrated. "We need Bella to I.D. them. If she can tell us exactly what role each of them played, maybe they'll start talking. Maybe they're not afraid of one witness, but two? They have to know they can't fight that."

Olivia bit her lip. "Have you heard anything about her condition?"

"Yeah, Liv, I received a mental message while I was with you all day," he snapped sarcastically.

"A simple yes or no would be fine, Elliot," she snapped back.

"Well, what do you _think_, Liv? How could I possibly know anything when I was with _you_ the whole day?" He didn't want to snap at her, but he couldn't stop himself. Kathy, Bella, the Fallen… it was all too much.

"I was just asking a _question_," Olivia shot back frostily. "You really need to get a handle on that temper, _Stabler._"

They glared at each other from opposite sides of their desks.

"Come on now, children. Relax," Munch commented, shaking his head in mock disappointment. "I'll admit, talking to Satan's minions is aggravating, but we're not the ones that need to turn on each other."

Fin snorted. "Hey, fighting can be good, you know. It clears the air."

Munch gave him an incredulous look. "How the hell do you figure that?"

"All of you, shut up!" Cragen's voice caused all the detectives to jump in surprise. "You're wasting time. Munch and Fin, keep trying to break these kids. Stabler and Benson, why don't you go check up on Bella and see how she's doing, if you can handle it without killing each other."

Elliot and Olivia muttered their agreement without meeting each other's gaze.

**Read and Review!**


	6. Smashed Hopes

**Disclaimer****: Sorry it's taking me so long to update, the homework has been unexpectedly piled on, so I don't have a lot of time. I own nothing.**

**A note to Mr. Anonymous 'logical truth':**

1) I do watch the show. I'm an avid fan.

**2) Sorry if you don't like the dialogue. I'm trying.**

**3) I don't see a major problem with my grammar; I try to get it proofread, but I'm sorry if there are serious mistakes. However, if you're referring to the dialogue grammar… the truth is that people do not converse in proper grammar. For example, they will say things like "I dunno" or "C'mon, we gotta go!" It's improper, yes, but realistic.**

**4) I am trying **_**very**_** hard to keep this fic in-character; I apologize if I do not succeed at some points. It is a bit difficult, as I did not create the characters.**

Chapter 6

The ride to the hospital was silent. Olivia stared out the window, thinking about how this took place far too many times: the heated arguments and the tense silences. Then the air would be cleared again, somehow, and they would continue on with their lives, pretending as if they didn't remember. But every time, something changed.

Elliot, on the other hand, kept his eyes glued to the road, his hands clenching the steering wheel tightly. He, too, mulled over their complicated relationship, and what really lurked beneath their simmering tempers.

There had always been a sort of space between them. Their nine-year partnership hadn't been without its problems, and Elliot himself admitted that the space had widened since Kathy had revealed she was pregnant and he returned home.

_So, I've been a bit preoccupied,_ he thought defensively. _My over-forty wife is expecting another child, when we already have enough trouble with four. I think I have a right to be distracted._

Olivia let out a sigh and turned her face away from the window, shifting her eyes to the road. Almost unconsciously, both detectives glanced in the others' direction at the same moment. Olivia averted her eyes quickly, feeling her cheeks burn uncharacteristically. _How old am I, sixteen?_ She was more mature than this.

Elliot noticed her embarrassment, confused. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but his words changed before they hit the air.

"Liv, I'm sorry."

Olivia took a deep breath and looked back at her partner, a small smile tugging at her lips. "I'm sorry too." She wanted to say more, but decided to leave it at that.

Almost miraculously, the air was cleared. That was how it worked with them, a couple of words, a tentative smile, and all was forgiven. Then the tension vanished as though it had never even existed.

Sometimes, though, Olivia wondered what would happen if they stopped sweeping their issues under the carpet and actually _talked_ about them. Perhaps it was the fear of the unknown, of what would be revealed if light was shed on their feelings, which prevented them both from taking it any further.

x

Bella knew she had to leave, _now._ Staying in bed was driving her absolutely insane, and she just couldn't take it anymore. She felt better; less pained, and knew she could walk if given the chance. The only problem was her mother… not only did she refuse to leave her daughter's side, but she had informed her that the detectives were once again on their way.

"Bella, please," her mother pleaded, misty-eyed. "Tell me what's going on."

_I can't,_ she screamed silently. _It was hard enough telling the cops, Mom. I can't do it again. I'm sorry, but I know you wouldn't – couldn't – understand._

"I… I wish I could, Mom," she said softly, struggling to help her mother comprehend. "But I… I can't… it was hard for me to relive everything. I can't do it again. I… I'm sorry." Bella's teeth dug her lip mercilessly.

Ari looked at her daughter helplessly; trying so hard to grasp what was happening but failing miserably. "Y-You said… you said you killed your father…" she attempted to keep the accusing tone out of her voice.

Bella rubbed her head, not answering for a few moments. "I'm sorry. It was the truth. It's my fault he's dead."

Ari's eyes filled with fresh tears, and she gathered her daughter in her arms. "Oh, honey, that doesn't even matter! I'm just… so afraid for you! Please, Bella, I want to help you."

Bella drew back, smiling. "You never call me Bella, Mom."

She shrugged tearfully. "I guess it's a mother thing, fighting to retain some sense of authority."

Bella's smile faltered. "Mom, I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. That's what happened with Dad, don't you see? I told him what was going on, and he was killed. I couldn't bear it if the same thing happened to you."

Her mother looked horrified. "Oh, Bella… this is _my_ fault! I'm a terrible mother, I should have… I should have done _something_. I should have known." She twisted her hands together absently.

"There's nothing you could have done." Bella refused to lose control again. She had come to terms with what had happened, and the fact that they needed to be stopped… including herself. As sickening as it was, she was one of them too.

"Mom, I know it's hard… but you have to let me deal with this. There's another girl out there, like me, and she can still be saved. Think about _her_ mother. If I can help her, then she'll never have to go through what I did." Her voice trembled slightly.

Ari stared at her, unable to keep back the tears. "Oh, Bella. I'm so… grateful… you're my d-daughter."

If Bella didn't put a stop to this, she'd start to cry all over again, and then she would never be able to go through with her plan.

"Thanks, Mom… um, I'm a bit hungry… would you mind getting me some food from the cafeteria?" God, she hated herself.

"Sure, honey." Ari sniffed loudly and swiped at her eyes. "I'll be right back."

As soon as her mother left the room, Bella sprang into action. She'd convinced her mother to bring some of her 'normal' clothes, instead of the horrible hospital gown. The nurse had allowed her to shower the night before, so she quickly changed and shed her gown.

Bella hesitated, her hand on the door. She'd left behind a note, under her pillow, feeling that she owed her mother at least an attempt at closure. Even now, a part of her was screaming that she was being unbelievably _stupid_, but she ignored it. What would her own life matter if she had to sacrifice her mother, and even the detectives, in the process?

Bella peeked out the rectangular window, and her fears were confirmed: a security guard still stood watch. She swallowed heavily, knowing what she had to do, and yet hesitating at the thought. What if she killed him? What if it didn't work?

She opened the door a fraction. "Sir, could you come in here for a moment?" she called, softly. "Please, Mister, I need help."

She backed away from the door and snatched up the glass vase, the vase her mother had brought with the intent of also bringing flowers. She never got around to it.

The security guard pushed the door open, entering the room a bit cautiously. "What's the matter, kid?"

Everything that happened next was a blur. She lunged around him and shut the door. He turned in confusion, and she raised the vase above her head and brought it down on his as hard as she could.

The vase shattered, raining glass all around them. Blood ran down the guard's face in trickling rivers and for a moment he stood, swaying slightly. Then, with a thump, he crashed to the floor.

Bella didn't even notice her hands had been cut as well and were dripping blood. Her whole body shook, and her eyes widened. The blood stained his skin and the floor surrounding him, spreading leisurely.

"Oh, God," she whispered, horrified. "What have I done?"

She fell to her knees beside the man, the man who had done nothing except attempt to protect her. Her crimson fingers scrambled for a pulse, and she sobbed in relief when she found one.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, but I had to, I _had _to. I'm sorry." The tears she had so valiantly fought ran down her cheeks, and she tasted salt on her lips.

_He's alive, Bella, there's no time to cry over what you've become; no time… you have to get out of here. Remember? You have to get out of here. Yes, you're evil, look at what you've done, sweetheart. But you can't dwell on it, okay?_

Bella stood up slowly. Almost robotically, she washed her hands and picked out any slivers of glass she could find. With one last glance at the fallen security guard, she fled.

x

Elliot knew there was something wrong as soon as they rounded the corner. A group of uniformed policemen stood outside Bella's room, and Mrs. McInnes was leaning against the wall, wailing hysterically.

Elliot and Olivia exchanged a look. "Oh, God," she murmured.

"What happened?" Elliot asked, as he and Olivia flashed their badges.

"Are you the detectives working the McInnes case?" one of the policeman asked. They nodded. "What happened?"

"That," the cop said, jerking his head towards the open door. The security guard that had been positioned outside the room was being loaded onto a stretcher, his face bloody. Blood and fragments of glass were scattered on the floor.

"Was she taken?"

The cop shook his head. "_She _did that, Detectives. It was the girl. Smashed him over the head and took off."

Olivia shook her head. "That can't be. You guys must be missing something. It doesn't make sense."

"She left a note. You're welcome to read it. It was addressed to the mother." As if in response, Mrs. McInnes sobbed louder.

The cop went into the room, and returned clutching a crumpled piece of paper. "Here you go. It doesn't make much sense, Detective, you were right about _that_. If you ask me, the girl was feeding you a line."

Olivia fixed him with a steely stare. "Thank you."

The cop shrugged and turned to join his brothers in blue.

Elliot smoothed out the paper, and Olivia leaned over his arm slightly to read it with him.

_Mom,_

_I'm sorry. I know I've said those words a lot, and they don't mean anything. It's so easy to say them, but not so easy to mean them. I really am sorry. I'm sorry for being so stupid, for getting Dad killed, and for putting you through all of this. I'm sorry for what I did to the security guard, and I'm sorry I left. I wish I could make you understand everything, but I can't. You would try, but I know you would never be able to comprehend the way I think.  
You see, I'm one of them. The Fallen. I'm sure the detectives will eventually tell you everything, so you'll know what I'm talking about. It's too late to save me, don't you see? They mutilated me and corrupted me… they put a little bit of them into me. Whatever it is, this evil, it's inside me now. In more ways than one. I can't allow it, and that's why I had to leave. Eventually, it would have taken me over, and who knows what I would have done? Besides, I couldn't consciously allow something created in evil to survive.  
But before the end, I have to save Lily. Keep an eye out for her, Detectives. Don't look for me, though, please. You'll only get yourself in over your head.  
Thanks for everything. I know you tried to help me, but it's no use. Just promise me one thing, Elliot and Olivia. If a girl shows up outside your door, with wide, scared eyes… eyes that have seen too much… don't let her go._

_Bella_

Olivia snatched the note from Elliot, scanning it with narrowed eyes. "What… what does that mean? _They put a little bit of them into me_?" Horrified understanding dawned in her eyes. "Oh, God, El… you don't think… she was _pregnant_?"

Elliot shook his head. "I don't know. It sounds like she was… but how could she have known?"

Olivia stared at the letter. "She could feel it. Don't you remember what she said? 'I can feel it inside me.' Jesus… she could feel it."

Elliot still didn't understand. "Did she go back, then? Why the _hell_ would she do that?"

The note slipped out of Olivia's hands and fluttered gently to the floor, landing softly and quietly. "She went to end it."

Elliot stared at his partner in horror. "End…? Liv, what… what do you think she'll do?"

"I don't know." She stared at the fallen letter. "I don't know… how we're going to find her."

Elliot couldn't believe this. "We almost had them! All she needed to do was identify them… we almost _had_ them!" He clenched his fists, feeling unbearably powerless. In a moment of blind desperation, he approached Mrs. McInnes.

"Are you all right, ma'am?" he asked, fully intending to ask if she knew where Bella might have gone. Ari, who had been leaning against the wall for support, turned around to face Elliot with a tear-stained face.

"You… you were supposed to help my daughter. You were supposed to help her… s-she trusted you… and look what you've done." Her voice was quiet and trembled with anger. "Look what you've _done!_" With an anguished howl, Ari lunged at Elliot, clawing blindly at his face. He instinctively drew back, clutching her wrists and trying to restrain her without hurting her.

"You killed my daughter! You killed my baby!" Ari wailed, and in an instant two policemen were upon her, holding her back.

"Oh, my poor Bella," she sobbed, collapsing to the floor. "Oh, Bella."

Elliot backed into the wall, breathing heavily. He vaguely heard Olivia's concerned voice asking him if he was okay, but he didn't answer. His eyes were fixed on Mrs. McInnes, and her anguished voice rang in his ears.

"_You were supposed to help her… look what you've done. Look what you've done! Look what you've done!"_

**Alrightt, read and review! **


	7. The Survivor

**Disclaimer: I am on a ROLL with updates! I've finally found the time, so I'm trying to get a handle on my fics. This one is very complicated, because Elliot and Olivia are very complicated characters. I'm trying to keep it in character, and I welcome any criticisms, but please, don't be too harsh. I own nothing except my own characters. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

_Three months later_

Bella was in constant pain. Every minute of every day, the pain tore at her, setting her muscles and skin ablaze with a terrible fire. It was her punishment for her betrayal, and for having the audacity to return. She knew many of them thought her insane for returning. She supposed she should be lucky she was alive, but perhaps death would have been more merciful.

But then, they were not known for their mercy.

Dracul had been furious. Bella begged for forgiveness, hating herself all the while, but knowing what she had to do. While she was free, everyone around her was in danger. Besides, she had to protect Lily, and get her out. It was too late for her… but not for Lily.

She took a deep breath in, wincing at the pain that even a simple breath caused. Her ribs felt fractured, if not broken. Her skin was covered with cuts, some old, and some new. All were deep enough to hurt, but not serious enough to be life-threatening. They were well trained in the art of torture.

There were a lot of bruises, too, and as disgusting as it may sound, her privates ached. Having been raped over and over, and none too gently, she supposed it was natural. It was sickening how calmly she took her punishment. Rape ceased to be a terrible thing once it happened enough. They knew she was pregnant, and yet they were still rough. It puzzled her, because she _knew_ they wanted the baby, yet they showed such little care for whether it survived or perished.

Bella half-hoped the baby _would_ die. She didn't want them to possess the innocent life, and twist it into something evil. Whatever she had to do, she wouldn't let them get the baby. She had a good four or five months until it's birth anyways, so there was time. Time for her to figure out what to do, and build up the courage to do it.

The door creaked open, a sliver of light piercing the darkness. "Bella?"

Bella shifted against the cold wall, moaning slightly. "Lily. You shouldn't be here. If they catch you -"

The blonde pushed the door open wider, the light revealing the bruise around her eye. "I don't care. Besides, I think they know. They probably think its funny or something." In her hands she clutched a towel wrapped around an ice pack, and a chunk of bread. "I can't just leave you here."

She moved quickly, kneeling beside Bella and pressing the ice pack against various sore points on her body. "Here. I know it's not much, but it's something." Bella took the bread gratefully and chewed it slowly, trying to minimize the pain chewing caused as much as possible.

Lily glanced at Bella's swollen belly. "I still can't believe it's alive, after everything they've done. Must take after you." She attempted a smile, yet tears still filled her eyes. "Oh, Bell, why did you come back?"

"I couldn't put my mother in danger… _everyone_ was in danger. Besides, I came back for you. You can still escape, Lily. They won't pursue you."

Lily looked away. "I still don't understand why they took you back."

"It's because of the baby," Bella said hoarsely. "They want it; I know it, even though they pretend they don't care."

Lily couldn't think of anything to say to that.

"You need to go. It's early for you yet. When you go home, _don't come back._ Go to them, to the detectives I told you about. They can help you, even though they couldn't help me. But that wasn't their fault."

Lily simply looked at her friend and burst into tears.

x

Elliot drummed his fingers against the desk absently, glancing at the phone as if he expected it to bite him. Olivia watched him, slightly amused. "Expecting a call?"

He looked at her, slightly sheepish. "Yeah, actually. Kathy could have the baby at any time. I'm a bit on edge, I guess." He laughed.

Olivia bit her lip. She couldn't help but feel jealous, even though she knew it was terribly juvenile and pointless. She also knew that the baby wasn't the only thing on Elliot's mind. Even though time had passed, and new cases stole their focus, neither could completely forget Bella. They'd stopped expecting her to show up after a few weeks, and they gave up hope that her friend Lily would appear after the first month. Yet she hadn't left their minds, still lingering on the fringe of their lives.

Mrs. McInnes became solitary and withdrawn. Olivia knew she still blamed them for her daughter's disappearance, and perhaps it was partly their fault. Maybe it was no one's fault. Perhaps it was just cruel fate. They didn't even know if the poor girl was dead or alive.

Things had changed between her and Elliot, this time something significant. They didn't talk about it, or acknowledge it, but it had still _happened_. Sometimes she felt him looking at her, as if there was something he wanted to say but simply couldn't. Sometimes he would start to say something and then stop, shaking his head and letting it fade away. Even the smallest of touches, like their arms brushing, would induce a sort of awkwardness that shouldn't be there. Even talking about the baby seemed almost painful for him, as if he were afraid of hurting her.

Yet they both went on as if everything was normal.

The others noticed it. Munch and Fin would exchange glances and raised eyebrows, but they were too tactful to say anything.

"Elliot. Olivia." Cragen's voice caused them to look up. "Have you talked to Sasha's boyfriend yet?"

"He's been out of town," Elliot said, slightly defensive.

"Well, he's back. I want you two to talk to him, but don't mention Sasha's murder at first. Gauge his reaction." He turned to Munch and Fin. "You two see if Mr. Rogers was really in Canada for the last few days."

The detectives shifted into action, glad to have something to do. It was harder to dwell on things when there was a goal that had to be accomplished.

They drove to Sam Rogers' apartment, Elliot in the driver's seat, as usual. His hands clenched the steering wheel, which was becoming usual for him, as he checked his cell phone for the millionth time. Olivia couldn't help but laugh. "Gee, El, maybe I should drive," she teased. "You're going to run us off the road!"

He glanced at her and smirked. "But I always drive. I'm afraid you wouldn't know how to control the car."

Olivia rolled her eyes and laughed. She missed this, their casual banter. Elliot must've read her mind, because he commented on it. "It's nice to see you laugh," he said softly.

She was a bit surprised. "Really? Are you going deaf or something?"

Elliot gave her a look. "No. You've just been so serious lately."

"So have you."

There was a silence, and they looked at each other. Elliot opened is his mouth to speak, but Olivia's eyes flickered to the road and she gasped. "Jesus, El, watch out!"

His eyes flashed to the road and he slammed on the breaks, swerving violently to the side and narrowly missing a pole. The car jerked to a stop, and the two detectives were frozen for a few seconds, simply breathing. Then, they snapped into action. "Jesus…" Elliot pushed open the car door and rushed out, followed closely by Olivia.

A girl was crouched in the middle of the road, icy blue eyes wide with fear and shock. She was wearing a black hooded robe, and her long blonde hair spilled over her shoulders like a silky waterfall.

Elliot kneeled beside her. "Are you okay? Didn't you see us? I nearly hit you!" His voice shook slightly.

The girl turned her head and looked at him. "Sorry," she whispered.

Olivia narrowed her eyes. "El…" She rested a hand on his shoulder.

Elliot realized what Olivia already had. He remembered Bella's letter… _a girl with wide, scared eyes… eyes that have seen too much…_ He was almost afraid to believe it.

"Are you Lily?" Olivia asked, leaning over Elliot. It was the strangest thing to notice at the strangest time, but he couldn't help but be acutely aware of the feel of her against him. _Oh, God, what's wrong with me?_

The girl's eyes widened even more. "Are you the ones Bella told me about? Elliot and Olivia?"

Olivia smiled. "Yes, yes, that's us. Where is she?"

Lily glanced around her. "Not here. They might be watching."

Olivia looked at Elliot and he nodded. "Do you mind coming with us to our precinct?" He asked carefully. Lily nodded. "O-okay."

"El, what about talking to Sam Rogers?" she whispered in his ear.

"This is a bit more important," he said, more harshly than he had intended. "The Captain will understand." He hesitated, noticing that Olivia looked affronted. "Sorry, Liv. It's just… we can't leave her in the car while we talk to Rogers, right? He's not going anywhere. I'll call ahead to put a watch on him."

She nodded. "Okay, okay." She turned to Lily. "Come on. We won't let anything happen to you." She winced slightly, remembering that they had promised Bella the same thing. But maybe, with Lily's help, that promise could still be kept.

**Short chapter. I know, all my chapters are short. But they will get longer, I promise.**


End file.
